Secret Relationship Revealed
by renzjericho
Summary: With TUFF's new Field Agent Jorge the Chief learned that they have a secret Relationship. Rated M for Later Chapters and Parts this includes sex scenes. EDITED
1. Act 1  Secret's Revealed

**Act 1 - Secret Revealed**

* * *

><p><em>ORIGINAL CREATION: UNKNOWN DATE<br>_

* * *

><p>Act 1: Secret revealed<p>

_8:56 A.M. Chief's Office_

The Chief was watching Quacky the Duck Replays this time he watched the episode on how to tell time

The Chief is happy that he can now tell time and said "Finally know I know how to tell time (He looks at the clock) its 9:00! I better assign my New Field Agent to a mission or he will shout again

The Chief goes out of the office and saw papers flooding the room with the Field agent running away from Keswick's Waffle Maker that shoots acid

The Chief was shocked and said "Holy Cow! Are we been attacked by DOOM?"

Dudley and Kitty Popped out of the Papers

"No Chief we got a little disorganized because Tammy is sick" Kitty Said "KESWICK! HELP!?" The Chief Said

Keswick's Invention is ready it looked like a ray gun but when it shot to the Papers with disappeared

"Phew.. For a-a-a Second I tought the b-b-building will explode" Keswick said

The next Day Tammy the Secretary Returns but Kitty and Dudley isn't there the Chief Is wondering why they haven't gone work and want his Field Agent to investigate

The Chief is furious and Shouted "Agent Jorge! I'm assigning you to spy on Dudley and Kitty!" There he was Field Agent Jorge a German Shepard and has a German Accent he rarely uses. "Yes Chief!" He Saluted "Finally I'm so bored" he said to him self

Jorge went to Kitty's apartment and he was doing his stealth tactics to spy on them and saw Kitty wearing an Black Gown opening the door for Dudley and he was wearing his Tuxedo he wore from the Episode: The Doomies and they kissed.

Jorge moved down to the gaint litter box with a rope and informed the Chief that it looks like there Dating..

Jorge is in his Comm-Watch contacting the Chief "CHIEF! I SAW AGENT KATSWELL AND PUPPY IN OUTFITS AND KISSED!" The Chief was in Shock "WHAT! CONTINUE SPYING ON THEM!" the Chief Said and Jorge followed Chief's Order by following them to the Our Old Stomping Ground disguised as a Customer eating the free Salad from the Free Salad Bar Staring at them

Kitty was staring at Dudley with Love glare on her eyes and said "Dudley, I know we are partners but I also knew that we have a crush on each other" Kitty stand up and sat next to Dudley and Kissed him Dudley enjoyed this so he kissed her again..

Jorge face turned green and barfed on his Soup but his hat and sunglasses fell and Dudley and Kitty recognized him "Jorge, Where you spying on us?" Dudley said angrily Jorge ran away to the back of alley part of the restaurant then ran very quick to TUFF HQ informing the Chief that they have a Relationship

"WHAT!" The Chief loudly shouted " Your telling me they might get married and have fucking Sex then have childrens!" the Chief complained

"On my Prediction yes.." Jorge said "I might agree to that too" Keswick Agreed "Luckily I p-placed hidden cams d-during Kitty's Birthday and when we s-s-sent a tank in Dudley's house to Capture Snaptrap" Keswick Added.

They used the cameras to spy on Dudley and Kitty's and the Monitors they're using Is tuned to Kitty's Bedroom and they saw Dudley and Kitty Naked " Holy Shit!" Jorge said "What the fuck I was right they are going to have Sex!"

* * *

><p>To be Continued on Next Chapter Im good with Sex scenes no help required.. (ORIGINAL TEXT)<p>

**ENTIRE STORY BEING REDONE...**


	2. Act 2 Pregnancy of Kitty Katswell

**Act 2: Pregnancy of Kitty Katswell  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There they are watching Dudley and Kitty jumping into the bed on a monitor as the Camera Zooms in to the Monitor…<p>

Dudley was holding Kitty's Breast "Lets do this, Kitty!" he said as he started to kiss Kitty

Kitty broke off the kiss and started to suck his dick Dudley was happy to see Kitty sucking his dick after 40 Minutes then he started to put his dick into her anus Pushing his dick back and forth and slowly to fast Kitty went in Pain as he began pushing faster to the fastest after an hour his climax shot inside her anus but some of the semen went to her Vagina.. Kitty screamed so loud that it can be heard outside the building

"Dudley, Its my turn now" She said as Dudley removes his dick

Dudley Sucked her breast and Kitty holds his hands onto his head to not let him go after 10 minutes of sucking Dudley Laid down "Kitty wanna ride?" he said as his Dick was standing straight then Kitty putted her pussy to the Dick Dudley looked at her breasts bouncing then after 50 minutes of that they fell asleep as the Camera Zooms out to TUFF HQ.

"I hope she didn't get pregnant" the Chief Said "Or we will be vuralable" "Umm… Its very interesti-" Jorge saw a silverfish then ate it "your not Jorge you're the CHAMELEON!" a T.U.F.F. agent said "Darn it" as he turned as the CHAMELEON (I was bored so I skipped this fight)

The Next Day… 7:00 AM

Kitty was working at her computer then her face became green and vomited then Dudley came in he was in shock

"Kitty are you ok?" Dudley asked "Im Fi-" She vomited more Dudley took her to a doctor and she took a pregnancy test and the News was SHE IS Pregnant!

The Whole TUFF HQ was informed the Chief was shocked that his worst nightmares has come! "FUCK! Now we are vunlarable" he said "Jorge, Im Sorry to tell you that you are a New Agent this was predicted long ago but.." The Chief said as Jorge was surrounded by T.U.F.F. Agents with Stun Gun "You will be in statis till the month and day Kitty gives birth" Jorge was stunned and thrown in the Statis Pod

2 Months Later….

Petropolis Church 3:00 PM

"You may now kiss the bride" The Priest Said then Dudley and Kitty Kissed

And everyone claps and bell are ringing then Dudley and Kitty went to the TUFF Mobile with a sign with cans attached to strings to the poster saying "JUST MARRIED"

After 5 weeks

The Chief was sent with Postcards greetings from the Married Couple

"Why god have these fucking agents get married" The Chief said

New York City, USA

Dudley and Kitty is kissing while taking they're picture at the Statue of Liberty (It Looks like a Dog) Then they ate at a Pizza Parlor and Dudley was feeding Kitty very romantic

Tokyo, Japan

They ate at Sushi Bars stayed at a Fancy Hotel

Somewhere in Hawaii

They looked at the wonderful beach stayed at a Beach resort and had another sex but harder..

1 Month before birth of their kids

Kitty's Stomach is large and is happy that she and Dudley will have Kids

**Thanks for viewing their kids Bio will be in my profile**

* * *

><p><strong>SNEAK PEAKS:<strong>

**Their Kids names:**

**The only thing they have been all inherited Is Dudley's big Sad Smile and Kitty's Smart Intensine**

**Chris (Dog Boy Little Smart and not Dim-Witted)**

**Katy (Cat Girl Smart, Fun, and can speak 120 Dialect Languages and knows Martial Arts like her Mom)**

**Katly (Cat Girl Inherited all her Mom's Abilitis except Martial arts and wants to wo**rk at TUFF)


	3. Act 3 The Kids and Ressurection of Jorge

**Act 3 – The Birth of the Kids and Awakening of Jorge  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>September 25 , 2012<em>

Jorge woke up as the Pod alarmed the gaurds he is now awake They opened the pod and a monitor with the T.U.F.F.'s New Announcer System saying

"During your Absence the Couples got married and will give birth today you will see it"

Jorge is going to the Chief's Office but he found a tiny note on the door he used his magnifying glasses to view it

_"Dear T.U.F.F. Agent_

_I am at the Hospital to seek the Birth of Kitty's Children go to the T.U.F.F. Hospital Wing to seek me_

_Best Regards,_  
><em>The Chief "<em>

Jorge go to the Hospital wing "Where is the Patient named Kitty Katswell?" he asked the nurse "Room 10" he moved to Room 10 and knocked and he heard chief's voice saying "Come in" He entered and almot the room is filled with 5 TUFF agents and he is the 6 Agent he looked at their children seeing Chris,Katy. Chris is the same breed as Dudley and Katy is the only cats and daughters then

5 months later they gave birth to Katly still a Cat and a Girl

* * *

><p>4 Years later<p>

Dudley and Kitty still young and strong still works at T.U.F.F. Dudley and Kitty are now Best agents of T.U.F.F.

Their kids are now 6+ Years old except Katly who is still in baby Years. Their parents trust Chris and Katy to guard their little sister but Chris and Katy go to school

On the 3rd Saturday of September they gave their kids a tour at T.U.F.F. HQ

"AAAHH! FLEA!" The Kids screamed as they saw the Chief but Katly rried since shes still a baby

"This is not going to be so good" The Chief said and got stomped by Katy and Chris

"Kids! Stop it! It's the Chief!" Dudley said to stop the Kids from stomping Chief

"Such nice k-kids" The Chief said Weakly "Katy is cute" He said as he popped out to be normal again

They Entered the HQ and Dudley showed them his favorite the SNACK ROOM!

"I want to eat!" Chris Said (Chris is Dim-Witted in some Occasions) they ate snacks then continued

Meanwhile at the T.U.F.F. Clinical Room

Th chief is being healed after getting stomped with agent Jorge on the side of his bed "So Chief are you gonna bang your head on the door because your shitty nightmares came true?" Jorge Asked "A little but if Agent Puppy and Katswell is happy I wont bother" The Chief told Jorge then the Alarms rang because Snatrap launched a missile strike

"Jorge Press that fucking button to commence an counter-attack!" The Chief Said and Jorge Pushed it but 'That' happened again but T.U.F.F. received a little damaged and DOOM got destroyed "I SHALL PLOT MY FUCKING REVENGE!" Snaptrap Shouted under the ruins of DOOM HQ

Later at the '3 Days ago Sushi Bar'...

"Hey Katy, Do you think this Sushi Bar is weird?" Chris asked "Why?" Katy Asked "The name.." Chris said "Oh yea" Katy Agreed

The Next Day

_Kitty's Apartment, 7:30 AM_

Dudley and Kitty was preparing for Work "When are you guys gonna be here in home?" Chris appeared and asked "7 o'clock" Kitty told them "Ok kids we're off to work" Kitty said "Be good while we're gone" Dudley Told them

After their Parents left they played games until 6:00 they watched TV shows

after 1 Hour their parents got home "That was fun I can't believe we caught 3 bad guys!" Kitty said Happily "Yeah I know" Dudley said. At 9:00 they all always watch Quacky the Duck Show

The Next Day _again_

Their Parents go to work yet again... except in Saturdays and the kids have to go to school but Katly is brought to T.U.F.F. HQ because she cant be all alone

Later at T.U.F.F. HQ Girls Bathroom

"Calm down Katly Mommy is gonna get you a new Diaper" Kitty said and changed her diaper and they returned to her desk "Kitty, Why don't we ask Keswick to Invent something to change her diaper without getting fraustrated" Dudley suggested "Thats a Great idea thats why I love you" she said and kissed him

* * *

><p><strong>This will be a Start of a beautiful series of Stories I hope you guys enjoyed it as well I enjoyed writing it if you think the Chapters are short check out the other fanfics I will make that will have long chapters<strong>

** THE END**


End file.
